Reaching You
by ilovefreehugs
Summary: One shot.Forbidden love.A secret message. One twist-our main character is unaware of everything.


**THE RETURN OF PRINCESS BELLA**

**(sorry for the dodginess…******** )**

I'm incredibly lost. Nothing in life or even my subconscious makes sense anymore. The images are stronger tody. Once again, I see the outline of a face. He looks familiar, but from where? Everything's hazy, I'm sure this face, this person can answer my questions.

"Please help me!" I call out.

Suddenly the outline disappears into nothing.

"No, come back!" I scream, anguished, yet no one responds.

Oh no.

My eyes snap open and I blink, attempting to make sense of this blurry vision. I'm back in reality. What's wrong with me? Lately, my nonsense dreams have more sense than reality. I feel so hollow as if there is something I need to know .It seems my dreams work as a window to this lost information. Yet this window remains fogged, teasing me with the prospect of something I will never know.

Lately, this face keeps reoccurring to haunt my dreams, my only escape. Everything about his face is hazy as if airbrushed; I don't even remember the colour of his eyes. Why won't this insisting feeling leave me? I feel as though even if can't answer my questions, it'll be ok. He's my guide through this darkness into eternal light.

Sometimes, I feel close enough to touch this stranger's face but as soon as my hand reaches out to touch him… my fingers tingling in anticipation…my mind exploding with bewilderment at this empty feeling...His face disappears into oblivion and I'm left, alone, once again, more confused than ever. I'm left squinting through these disappointed eyes, stomach churning, trying to find the reality in this nonsense. Yes, I doubt my sanity too.

Wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I curse myself. Dam! How long have I been asleep, yearning for a person whom probably doesn't exist. My conscience is harsh.

'How can you expect him to lighten you're life if you don't even recognise your own problems in the first place?

Ouch, the truth hurts.

I'm now fully awake with my conscience attacking my thoughts. What a great way to start the day. I semi crawl out of bed and catch sight of my master, Edward.

That's odd. I remember nothing, except for his name. I'm probably not fully awake yet.

"Sorry Edward, was I asleep for long?" I mumble.

"Not long, not long at all" he answers, a faint smile upon his lips.

That's strange. I curse myself. What's wrong with me? Everything I'm perceiving with my eyes seems sluggish at the moment but Edward looks especially different. Beneath all his wrinkles remains a handsome face. I guess not even age could harm his good looks. Although...yes…something about his eyes…Something I can't quite put my finger on…

Before I can ponder more, his voice interjects

"Come here Asha, I want to send you on an errand"

I fumble to my feet

"Asha, I don't feel good about this but it can't be avoided. Please go to the castle and pass on this message. Don't return Asha, I won't be here."

My brain feels out of the ordinary, life seems cast in slow motion. Edward wouldn't just ditch me so he must have a reason.Additionally, my hunches are usually right. Edward's voice sounds pained.

"One more thing Asha" he says.

"Sure, but the message before is all I need to say, right?"I ask, reassuring myself.

"Yes Asha, I want you to live your life with no regrets..."

"And please, when you see Princess Bella, be sure to tell her that I loved her my entire life"

He embraces me at this statement and to my horror; tears started spilling from his eyes. I admit I feel scared. What to say to comfort an adult man? I'm useless.

As my mouth struggles to emit any sounds of comfort, I blink and find myself at the entrance of a castle,-my destination. Edward is truly a powerful magician.

I feel a little frightened but manage to think it out. Edward wouldn't send me on a dangerous mission. With new found confidence, I stroll in. Though nothing seems to make sense, I find my feet somehow recognise this place. I'm probably just imagining everything. My feet lead me to the king's court.

Tragically, my confidence deserts me in my time of need. The kind sits, elaborately clothed, surrounded by a team of followers. His aura is one of incredible significance.

"What is your name?" the king barks.

"My name is Asha,"I stutter, twiddling my thumbs. "Ummmm…ummm"

"Out with it" he sneers, his face twisted in disbelief at my foolishness.

"I'm Edward's disciple." I finally manage to get it out.

An immediate burble of hushed conversation spreads around the room. Thinking of Edward, I swallow my fear and continue.

"Princess Bella is going to return, those are his exact words" I say with clarity, with confidence. Edward would be proud yet my relief is temporary.

His face is a complete symbol of anger now. The canvas of his face is marked with deep lines stretched across his forehead. Spit flying, he roars.

"Do you mean my sister is still alive?"It's been 40 long years! We've searched the entire kingdom! You dare to mock me?"

He pauses.

"Speak! What evil is Edward Planning?"

"I don't know anything, he just told me to tell you this message...I stutter, alarmed. I'd never seen anyone in my life so uncontrollably enraged.

"Take her to the dungeon, make sure you pry out all knowledge of Edward's evil plans" he bellows, voice dripping with malice.

"No, you can't do this!"I squeal, my voice finally uncovered .Two guards start pulling me back."No!!"

I'm numb with fear, frozen in my own disbelief.

"That's enough" says a voice. It possesses all the properties of great authority. The queen enters.

"Mother…?"the king meekly asks.

She cuts in. "I may possess poor eyesight due to this old age but that person's voice is that of a young girl. There's no need for you to be so rough son."

Thank the heavens! I'm saved! I think fervently.

"But this girl is Edward's disciple! Who knows of his sinister tricks!" he argues.

"No son, Edward wasn't one to tell lies. Observe the situation; I'll take full responsibility of the girl"

"I can assure you, you will regret this mother" he spits out.

"Thank you son, come, I'll show you to your room" she says, pointing t me. Her mouth shows the hint of a smile, she knows she won.

Like the idiot I am, I stare for a bit, my eyes wide, and my mouth gaping at my good fortune.

"Thank you" I finally mumble, dropping in a hasty bow.

"I did it because you wouldn't hurt me, in fact you remind myself of someone I once dearly loved."

Thank you" I mumble once again.

She walks me to my room. The luxury of nobility…It's amazing!

"Enjoy" she says, leaving, amused at my reaction.

I stand there for a while, just soaking in the intricate detail of the room. This is crazy I think.Hesitantly, I creep out into the corridor in order to clear my head. For some strange reason, I find myself pretty comfortable in a stranger's household. Something feels familiar.

Walking with my head bent forward, lost in thoughts, I accidentally bump into some maids.

"Oh..." I say as an instant response. I wasn't even wary that my feet were moving.

"Forgive us" they shriek .They then fanatically start running, faces askew with terror.

"What am I, the devil?" I scream to no one in particular. The maids are long gone.

"It's because you're a servant of Edward" a young boy answers, catching me off guard." He killed thousands of people."

"What? My master's not like that! What's up with everyone, he did nothing!!"

Walking out of the shadows, I see quite a young boy, perhaps 14 at the oldest.

"Yes, but everyone certainly believe he did.40 years ago, legend goes that he captures princess Bella. The great sickness also coincidencially started that day too"

"Hmph" I say. I think my expression alarms him.

"Anyway, what are you looking for? You've been wandering around for ages!"

"Nothing in particular" I answer."It's just, something's been bothering me, it feels…" I pick up a vase, lost for words.

Suddenly, I feel as if one of the links in the chain encasing my memory just broke.

"This, I remember, wait, what's beyond this pillar, I'm going to explore." Visions are rushing into my mind; destiny must be leading me onto something worthwhile.

"Wait, where are you?" he calls out, desperate.

"Something's beyond that door! I need to go beyond that door!"I scream my mind racing in a blur. I know nothing but my body is urging me onward.

"Aiyahhhhhh," the boy screams, tackling me to the ground.

"Get off punk" I wail, writhing with anger. "Can't you see how important this is?"

"That's Princess Bella's room! It's off limits, the king locked it himself! Fuck! No one's entered in 40 years!" he shouts.

His look softens and with a note of sympathy, he continues.

"You'll get in trouble"

My head is ready to burst. I retreat back to my room for some well deserved sleep. I detest my situation, the more I try to detangle myself from this mess, the more I become stuck.

The face appears again in my dream. He's talking….

"It'll be tonight, I'm coming" he whispers.

He's so handsome, I instantly feel safe just looking at him. My fingers lust to touch him, they linger forward. The moment my skin is going to contact his, he suddenly shouts.

"I love you Bella!"

His face then disappears into nothing.

Huh?Bella? I wake, sweat dripping from my face, my mind ablaze. I know, I'm certain that I'm on the verge of remembering something important.

I kick off my blanket, adamant to discover the lost part of myself. Even death can't stop me now.

Flinging open the doors of Princess Bella's room, I march in. Peering around, tears being to trickle from my eyes.

That chair! 40 years ago, Edward embraced me in that chair. I was being forced into an arranged marriage. We ran away together the night before. His love…In a flash, I remember our love.

"Bella, I love you, I have to be with you" he said. "Even if I have to sacrifice everything..."

I clutch my pounding heart, bewildered at the sudden memory. Oh Edward, how could I ever forget you...?

There's one more thing I need to do in order to comfort myself,to completely assure that I am who I think I am.

All of a sudden, the king and his mother burst into the room, along with guards.

"What black magic are you conjuring in this room?" he bellows.

"No! I wasn't sure but my guess is right! Can't you see?" his mother screams. Once again, she points at me."She hasn't aged but miraculously, that's your sister! She's Princess Bella!"

Hysterically, I turn to see an oil painting ofmyself, a portrait. The last bit of evidence is hanging upon the wall. There's no doubt, our faces are identical.

My memory, that prisoner breaks free and for the first time, my mind is crystal clear with the truth.

"Mother…" I murmur.

My thoughts do a rewind of all my memories to that fateful night 40 years ago. I drop to me knees, heart breaking, tears flowing.

We were ecstatic at first; everythin was perfect, like heaven. All we wanted, nay needed, was each other...Why should we suffer, fate was so cruel...

Oh why did the great sickness have to fall upon me?

It was heart shattering. I was bedridden but that didn't matter.No, I couldn't help Edward at his greatest moment of peril. My sickness was tormenting him. He stayed by my side all day, researching for a cure.Eventually, he snapped.

""Dam it; I can't cure the disease Bella! can't save you! Even I don't know what this disease is!"

He was suffering in such despair. They say the plague was his dark magic. That's nonsense, he was in more pain than any victim could ever be in.

"It's my entire fault, I should never have taken you from the palace" he wept. "Why do you suffer? I should be punished by death!"

I was horrified at these words, horrified at the tragedy striking him.

"Don't say such things Edward, I don't regret anything, I love you" I gasped.

"We were made for each other, you complete me"

"I'm not going to let you die Bella!" he said with sudden determination. "I swear by my name, Edward, I will not let you die!"

He put me to sleep with his magic, with a promise to awaken me when he found the cure.

Unexpectedly, I hear a voice. "Please forgive me Bella, I grew old and ugly. I don't deserve you"

"No!!" I scream. I was so foolish, I realised nothing. I drop to my knees. My cries transform into body wrenching sobs at the memory…my last memory of his existence, after 40 long years… his last words...

"When you see Princess Bella, be sure to tell her that I have loved her for my entire life"

Yes, wait for me Edward, we'll meet again, someplace, sometime, somewhere. That's my promise.

After all, I loved ,love and will love you not for my entire life, but Edward, for the rest of forever .

END


End file.
